


god damnit

by Laeana



Series: love is a seduction game, [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Language of Flowers, Loneliness, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sadstuck, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Il était juste là à contempler chaque putain de fleurs que Pierre lui avait laissé.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: love is a seduction game, [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606879
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	god damnit

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [baby you're a ghost (why are you missing?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476914) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



> Où Charles comprend chaque message que Pierre lui a laissé.

> " **I fucked up  
>  Of course I did  
> The more I think  
> Now  
> I should quit  
> Forfeit the crown**
> 
> **I'd give this up  
>  To not let you down  
> Again**"

Il a vu Pierre embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est bizarre vraiment qu'il se sente comme ça. Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ?   
Il a toujours pensé que son ami d'enfance était intéressé par lui et pourtant il allait voir ailleurs ?

Est-ce qu'il allait le laisser seul comme Daniel l'avait fait ?

Attirer des gens dans son lit pour combler ce vide au fond de lui. Il est cassé en mille morceaux et cherche n'importe quoi pour le réparer. Il n'est sûrement pas amoureux de son meilleur ami, il cherche sûrement juste un moyen de combler ce trou dans son cœur.

Pourquoi il n'est pas sûr de lui ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça continue de faire mal ?

Il se laisse aller un peu plus bas, se ruinant davantage. Après tout personne ne s'en souciera jamais assez pas vrai ? Il reste un enfant pourri gâté, un connard probablement pour jouer avec toutes ces vies. Il a brisé des cœurs, aucune de ses victimes n'auraient pu se douter qu'il n'avait laissé aucun cœur plus brisé que le sien.

Mais c'est comme ça. Il a choisi de vivre d'une certaine façon et s'y cantonne. La vérité c'est Charles s'aime moins que quiconque qui le déteste.

Ce n'est pas si grave d'avoir ce genre de pensées mais soudainement Pierre n'est plus à ses côtés et il le supporte très mal. Son humeur est controversée. Tout ce qu'il peut voir ce sont les fleurs, chaque fleur qu'il a consignée dans un carnet dans une sorte d'impulsion maladive. La seule chose à laquelle il se raccroche.

— Je ne viendrais plus.

Froid, si froid. Est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'il mérite ? Sûrement, sûrement. Il ne le conteste même pas. C'est difficile, sa gorge se noue.

— Pourquoi ?

— J'ai besoin d'arrêter tout ça. De la même manière que Daniel a réussi à s'en sortir, j'en ai besoin. Je ... j'espère que tu pourras comprendre. J'espère que tu arrêteras tout ça.

L'évocation de l'australien le fait se figer. Une sorte d'amertume en lui. Une douleur inavouée. Un certain aveu au fond de cette phrase. Tout ce qui est autour de lui est pourri. Le bonheur fuit ses proches. C'est franchement de sa faute.

Peut-être que c'est normal. Peut-être qu'il est un facteur de malchance, un facteur de malheur. Il brise tous ceux autour de lui. Un poison. C'est lui le poison.

Son appartement en désordre de nouveau. 

Il jette les cadres restants au sol, les réduit en miettes de ses propres mains jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des débris et du sang. Ses mains tremblantes. Ses avants-bras ouverts. Et le pire c'est que ça ne fait même pas mal. Tout s'effondre. Son univers s'effondre.

La vérité c'est que Charles n'est rien sans Pierre. 

Son seul et unique ami. Le seul qui l'ait véritablement aimé aussi.

Les dernières fleurs sur la table le narguent et dans un excès de rage il se saisit du pot et le jette contre le mur dans un fracas. Il est hors de lui, sa respiration est erratique. Il essuie rageusement ses larmes.

Une fleur bleue traînasse. Écrasée à terre. Il se penche pour la ramasser avec douceur et la fait tourner entre ses doigts.

Soudainement, ça le frappe. Ça le frappe tellement fort. Il retourne dans sa chambre, se précipitant, trébuchant presque sur les chaises tombées dans son chaos. Il feuillette avec frénésie son cahier où il a noté au hasard.

-Scabieuses?

Il devait ... il devait avoir un livre quelque part. Il se marmonne à lui-même, mécontent quand il a du mal à trouver ce qu'il voulait. Finalement.

Abandon ?

Il prend le compte de chaque fleur, fouillant avec empressement pour trouver chaque signification qu'il note du bout des doigts, presque illisible. 

Des déclarations de sentiments, de l'amertume, de la douleur, de la tristesse. Pardon ? Pourquoi pardon ? Il ne comprend pas la plupart, se passe une main dans ses cheveux, désemparé.

La dernière est une ... ipomée bleue. Une déclaration d'amour.

Un rire cynique lui échappe. Rire qui se transforme bien vite en sanglots. Il bascule, s'effondre presque à terre tandis que sa vision se brouille. Il est si aveugle pas vrai ? Il ne peut pas sortir de ce cercle vicieux de destruction parce que c'est la seule chose qui le fait vivre, le fait se sentir vivant, humain, désiré.

Et c'est aussi la chose qui lui a fait perdre le seul qui ait jamais su l'aimer et prendre soin de lui.

Il s'étouffe presque dans ses sanglots. Humour noir. Le monde tourne tout autour de lui et il n'en a jamais, ô grand jamais, fait partie.

Charles ramasse les bouts de verre, creuse plus profondément dans ses paumes de main qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. Et ça ne fait toujours pas mal. Il est tellement hanté par une perte bien plus profonde qu'il ne le ressent pas.

Viscéral, abyssal. 

Le sang glisse et s'étale sur le carreau. Teintant tout d'un rouge pourpre, rouge passion. Folie. Il a toujours apprécié cette couleur, elle lui correspond de bien des façons.

Il s'endormira dans cette chaleur et rêvera d'une époque qui ne lui a jamais appartenu.

**Author's Note:**

> moui, on continue sur cette lancée qui n'est toujours pas joyeuse. Désolée. Ce n'est probablement pas fini.


End file.
